


Rail

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, a true return to form, eskel is a pussy eating god and you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel falls to his knees in worship.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Rail

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS IN ONE DAY??? WHO TF DO I THINK I AM??? So this idea attacked me about half an hour after I got to work today. I then proceeded to terrorize @sometimesiwrite for the remainder of my shift as I wrote it out message by message XD

You run your thumb over the soft fabric in your hand, making sure that the patch you put in the shirt stayed in place in the laundry. You hum, satisfied, before you lay it on the table to fold it up. You set it in the basket and reach for the next item when you feel Eskel’s hand on your hip.

“May I, love?” You close your eyes and lean your head onto his shoulder with a smile.

“Please,” you breathe, bracing your hands on the edge of the table.

Eskel places his hand at the small of your back and pushes, forcing you to bend at the waist over the table. He drops to his knees behind you and hikes up your skirts. He hums contentedly at your lack of smallclothes before leaning forward.

His hand stays resting on your hip as he drags his lips up your thigh, his free hand kneading the soft flesh of your ass. You look over your shoulder and find that Eskel is naked, his erection throbbing heavily with his heartbeat. You drop your head back to the table with a dark gasp, begging wordlessly for anything and everything he could give you _.  _

When his tongue finally meets your core you gasp as he sucks and moans into you, clutching to you like a man starved. Eskel’s thumb strokes soothing circles over your hip even as his mouth makes truly desperate noises against your heat.

Your knees buckle and his arms wrap around you, holding you up and plunging his tongue into your cunt. Eskel gasps a breath and dives back in, quickly drunk on your taste and craving  _ more _ .

Eskel’s pace quickens as your hips thrust involuntarily against his mouth, chasing the high of your pleasure. You cry out and reach back, taking a handful of his hair as your climax crashes over you. Your nails drag over his scalp, holding him tight against you as your walls clench emptily.

Eskel coaxes you through the peak, breathing deep and fast against your core. His cock drips languidly, clear beads sliding down the base and onto the floor. “Fuck,” he grates out, every brush of his lips against you threatening to send you spiraling once more.

He rises to his feet behind you, his hands holding fast around your waist to keep you from falling limp. The hard line of Eskel’s cock digs into your thigh as he leans over you, pressing your bodies together everywhere he can reach.

Eskel presses the tip of his cock against your core, running his length through the tender flesh before slowly pushing in. He stands tall and his fingers dig into your hips as his hips meet flush against yours. You feel so impossibly full and as he starts to move just the littlest bit you fear that you may burst from the feeling of him inside. You keen quietly, begging for him to move.

The muscles of Eskel’s back ripple and his stomach tightens in an effort to keep control. Eskel’s head hangs as he starts to thrust, hitting deeper and deeper each time. He is surrounded by  _ you _ , how you feel, your scent, your taste,  _ fuck _ , your  _ everything _ .

His mouth hangs agape as his hips find a rhythm, your walls squeezing tight around him with every snap of his hips. “F-fuck, Eskel,” you breathe, husky and  _ needy _ .

Eskel’s hips snap to yours relentlessly, pushing you closer and closer to a peak even higher than the last. It lingers just out of reach, a flittering lightning bug dancing in and out of view. You push back, feeling how his hand strokes lovingly down your spine.

Your voice cracks as you cry out, reaching back for some tether to keep you grounded. And Eskel slips his hand into yours, squeezing tight as your climax spirals down your spine and bursts free from your core. Your mind swims in agonizing bliss as Eskel’s hips turn frantic, his breath coming in deep huffs when he groans your name.

His voice is a low, animalistic growl as he finally spills deep within you, holding you as tight as he possibly can and sinking his teeth into your shoulder. His spend drips past the tight seal of his cock and slides down your thigh, a fresh claim if there ever was one.

You both gasp for breath and Eskel slowly,  _ tenderly  _ lets his cock slip from the silky embrace of your core. His arms wrap down and around your stomach and you lean back into him, standing up as your skirts fall back over your legs. Eskel’s hands rove over your body, up over your breasts and down your arms and his tongue laves the spot where his teeth previously dug into the skin.

“You ah-“ he murmurs against your neck, “you alright?” 

You huff a gasp of laughter, grasping for his hands with your own. You fit your fingers together and feel the steady beat of his heart against your back. “Honestly, my love? Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
